


Nakayama's Creation

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Frankenstein AU, Frottage, M/M, Nakayama is "Dr. Frankenstein", Seduction, Stitched monster Wilhelm, Tim seduces Wilhelm on accident, Timothy is his assistant, Who gets constantly abused by Nakayama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Dr. Nakayama creates a man from stolen body parts, he's the perfect creation! Timothy thinks so too, and spends hours talking with the corpse as Nakayama tries to bring it to life with lightning.





	Nakayama's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long, long time! I'm glad I was finally able to... bring it to life! Hehehehe.
> 
> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179113755975/nakayamas-creation

It had been months since the first attempt had been made to bring the creature back to life and Timothy’s wounds were almost all healed. Nakayama had began this journey years ago, collecting body parts to make the perfect vessel to bring to life. He was obsessed with it, spending days at a time in the lab, where Timothy was kept. He lived in a small room where he could help the scientist whenever he needed it.

That night, Nakayama had been so excited and sure. The storm had been perfect and lightning had hit the monster perfectly, but still it hadn’t come to life. Nakayama had thrown the biggest tantrum Tim had ever seen or felt. He’d tore after Timothy hitting and kicking him when he’d stumbled to the ground. Angry still, he’d found  the closest object and beat Timothy with it, blaming the redhead for the failure.

Timothy had lain there, bloody and broken, sobbing until he’d passed out. It was hours later that he finally regained consciousness, his body screamed at him. He was still, listening for Nakayama, when he heard nothing, he sat up, crying out in pain. Nothing seemed broken, thankfully, though he had no idea how he’d gotten as lucky.

It had been a long and lengthy process. He’d stitched himself back up, sitting next to the monster, still and unmoving. “Heh, now we’ll match,” he said, gritting as he poked a needle and thread through his skin. “Except you’re way more sexy than I could ever be. Your stitches made you strong and really, _really_ handsome… Mine just disfigure me more…” He coughed, his throat sore. “Sorry you have to hear my awful voice too. He sighed, as he fixed his wounds. “I bet your voice is incredible. I bet it’s gravelly and deep, I love that in a man.” He smiled. Then, as his ribs twinged, his smile faded. “It’s my father’s debt… That I’m repaying… Why I’m stuck here. If I don’t work if off, he’ll make my mother or younger siblings work and I couldn’t imagine them being treated like this… I’m sure she appreciates what I’m doing… where ever she’s moved the family to… She never gave me an address…” His heart clenched tightly, but he smiled anyway. “I wonder if you’ll be as strong as you look? I love muscles. Ones that can wrap around me and hold me tight…” His voice lowered. “Keep me safe…” He sat up. “Hey! I bet a smart, dashing man like you loves books! Why don’t I read to you a bit? It can’t be everyday, since _he_ doesn’t like that I read, but it’ll pass the time!”

* * *

But they were healed now, and Nakayama had forgotten everything the next day, going back to the drawing board and demanding all of Timothy’s attention. There were long periods, though, when Timothy had time alone with the creature. As he ate the scraps graciously gifted by Nakayama, he sat next to the monster, nibbling bread. “He’s excited, Wilhelm,” Tim said quietly. He’d thought a lot about the kind of name that fit the creature and he’d come to love Wilhelm. “I think he’s going to try again soon.” He giggled quietly. “We’ll finally get to meet. I wonder if you’ll know me from all our dates, hmm?” He smiled. “Don’t go falling in love with me the minute you see me, okay?” As his smile faltered, he touched his bent nose. A lot of him was broken and he hadn’t been outside in years, making him pale and his freckles stand out more. He read a chapter of one of his books to the creature, hiding it quickly when he heard Nakayama come in.

He stood in his designated spot to wait until Nakayama called. He ignored Timothy when he entered, mumbling to himself the way he always did, except tonight his words slurred just a bit. Timothy winced, knowing these nights never ended well for him. His injuries were just barely healed. He stood there, anxious, waiting for the small thing that would set the mad doctor off.

When it happened, and he began to knock things off tables, Timothy braced himself, wanting to run and hide, but knowing it would anger him even more. He was impatient about the weather. He tore his way over to Timothy, winding his hand back to strike him, yelling at how worthless he was. His fists hit hard, hitting his gut over and over, pounding his fists into him.

A burst of thunder froze Nakayama. When another hit, he leapt into action, yelling for Timothy to get up and help him. Choking back a sob, Tim leaned on the table over the creature, waiting a beat for air to return to his lungs. A thought crossed his mind that hadn’t before and he stared a the chiselled face of the creature, whispering quietly. “I really hope you’re not as cruel as he is…”

He went to help the doctor, providing him with whatever he needed. His body ached and his lungs burned, but he moved as fast as he could so as not to anger Nakayama again. His head swam and his vision blurred as his master pulled the monster up and out of the tallest point in the mansion.

Timothy leaned against a wall, holding his sides delicately. There was a blinding light as lightning hit the monster. Nakayama laughed loudly. “TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!”

Timothy wiped the blood from his lip onto his tunic, watching the table and hoping that this time, it worked. This time he’d get to talk with the creature while it was alive, and read to him and see all the reactions he’d imagined the monster would give.

The seconds ticked by and Timothy wondered if Nakayama would ever lower the table. When he finally did, they heard it, a horrible, hideous, monstrous yell. It was angry and the sound ripped through Timothy and any hair that stood on end. He covered his mouth, head shaking. He was going to be stuck with two monsters and he would not survive it.

“Yes!” Nakayama yelled. “Timothy!” He called, once the raging creature touched the ground. He was ordered to unstrap the monster. Nakayama laughed gleefully as Tim walked up to the table and rotated it to an almost standing position. Moving the crank was hard, pain seared through him, making him fumble as he turned it. The monster rocked the table, pulling at his restraints, growling and yelling, and it terrified Timothy, but he’d been ordered to release the creature and Timothy couldn’t stand it if Wilhelm saw him get beat. Even if he turned out like his master, he couldn’t bare his fantasy, his only safe haven to be crushed like that.

The moment Timothy got near, the creature stopped. It stared at him, scarred eyes watching him intently, boring into him as he began to undo the straps. He could feel the creature taking him in, his swollen eye, puffed up lip, bleeding nose, his breath wheezing.

“Hurry up, you useless filth!”

Timothy flinched and tried to hurry, but his fingers fumbled and missed several times.

Nakayama growled, smacking Tim hard with the back of his hand. “I will break all your fingers if you do not get them undone this instant!”

Tears welled at Timothy’s eyes and he willed them back. Now was not the time for blurred eyes, not when he needed to concentrate. He choked back another sob and finally got the first buckle off.

“That’s one less finger broken,” Nakayama warned.

Biting his lip around the pain, he moved to the next one. The creature was silent, watching them. Timothy limped to the other buckles, face red that he was so broken in front of the person he’d admired for months.

Nakayama stood in front of him, smiling proudly. “Hello, Adam! I’m your master! I created you! Welcome to the world! You and I are going to do great things together!” He growled out the side of his mouth. “Unless this stupid, pathetic servant of mine can’t figure out a simple strap!”

Timothy squeaked and fumbled even more. “I’m… I’m trying-”

“Did I tell you to speak? Did I give you permission? Since I _never_ have, I don’t see why you’d think you could now?”

Timothy’s cheeks burned redder, on the verge of crying in front of the creature he’d been dreaming about for months. The monster stared at him, completely ignoring Nakayama. When Timothy unlatched the last strap, Nakayama yanked him away, throwing him to the ground where he hit the leg of a table. He yelped and stayed there, watching from his fallen pose.

The creature stepped off the table, testing their balance and motion. He wobbled just a little, but found his feet.

Nakayama cooed as he watched the large creature. “Yes! Yes, that’s good Adam! Take your time!”

He stared at Nakayama, stitched body towering over the man, wide and firm. “My name,” he rasped. “Is Wilhelm!” And those large hands Timothy always admired grabbed the doctor and moved him to the table, over Timothy.

Tim scrambled away, gasping with pain, but terrified, eyes wide as the monster brought Nakayama’s head down hard into the corner, crumpling it. His master went limp, falling to the ground where the creature brought its foot down, heavy and purposeful.

Tim snapped his eyes shut, not wanting to see such violence. He began to crawl away blindly, hoping if he was quiet enough the creature wouldn’t notice him. A sob escaped, gaining the attention of the monster. Frantically, Timothy turned and crawled away as fast as he could. His body screamed for him to stop, but he ignored it, forcing himself to flee.

But he wasn’t fast enough. The creature stomped over, stooping over him in the darkness of the lab and reached out to grab him. Timothy froze, curling in on himself, ready for the creature to kill him. Large hands slid under his frame and scooped him up against the monster’s chest. It was gentle, but firm and Timothy looked up at the monster, surprised and confused.

The creature looked down at him. “Timothy,” he said.

Tim’s eyes widened. “You know my name?” he asked quietly, just above a shocked whisper.

The monster nodded. “I remember everything you’ve told me. Even my name. Where is your bedroom?”

“Uh…” Timothy pointed, unsure if he should or not. Wilhelm walked that way. Tim didn’t want to anger him, but his curiosity was too great. “I don’t understand…” He braced for the anger, body stiff.

“The first attempt woke me up, but I couldn’t move. I was awake but motionless. I heard and understood _everything_.” He growled at that last part, gripping tighter onto Timothy, making Tim wince, wheezing just a little bit. Instantly, Wilhelm eased up. “I have wanted to kill that monster ever since then. Now you are safe.”

Timothy blinked, his brain reeling. “You were… awake ever since-” he gasped, his cheeks reddening around the swollen and bruised parts. “You _heard_ everything!? All the times I was just talking to you?”

Wilhelm smirked and it twisted Timothy’s stomach in wonderful ways. “Everything.”

They were in his room now and Wilhelm growled at how bare it was. A single blanket on the stone floor. “I wish I could kill him all over again. We’re going to an actual bed.”

Timothy lead him to the door, but beyond that, he’d only been outside the lab when he’d arrived. Wilhelm was determined though, and went straight upstairs and looked through bedrooms. They were all dusty, but he found one that suited them. He threw the dust cover off and lay Timothy down and began to pull Tim’s clothes off.

“What-”

“I need to see your injuries.” He did not wait for an answer, stripping him completely. Timothy gasped as his nakedness was open to the room, scars and bruises plain to the monster. He froze, unsure of how Wilhelm would react. His eyes trailed over Timothy, cold and angry. He leaned over Tim, his heavy weight shifting the bed. Gentle fingers tracing every fresh wound on Tim’s body. “I had to listen to all of _this_ without the ability to ever help you… It drove me insane.”

“It did?” Timothy frowned, voice still quiet and afraid to anger the creature. “I don’t understand…”

Wilhelm smiled. “You’ve talked and flirted with me for months, Timothy. How could I not love you?” He leaned down to kiss a bruise softly. “Or want you?”

“Oh…” Timothy’s cheeks pinkened. His chest heaved with each kiss, unable to fathom how this had happened. Wilhelm kissed over him until their lips met, where Timothy melted into him, his arms wrapping around Wilhelm and pulling him close.

Wilhelm hummed in approval. “I gotta admit I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

Flushing, Tim smiled shyly. “I have too…”

Wilhelm smiled wide, crinkling the lines around eyes, which were now soft and focused solely on Tim. “Good. I had something planned, but…” he looked at Timothy’s beaten body. “We’ll have to wait for that. For now, why don’t you sit up, if you can?”

Nodding, Timothy slowly eased his torso up, eyes widening as Wilhelm stripped of his slacks. It was the only article of clothing he had, and now he was as bare as Timothy, and it was _impressive_. His breath seeped from him and he sat forward. “Woah…”

Wilhelm smirked. “Is this not normal?”

“Not… No. It’s normally like mine…” Timothy, wincing visibly as he sat up more, looked at Wilhelm’s cock. It was not human, but horse, long and wide between his strong thighs. “I wondered what he’d been working on. He forbid me from the lab for a long while, and now I know why.” Timothy shivered, looking at Wilhelm with slight disgust. “He wanted… He planned to…”

Wilhelm frowned. “Let’s not think about that. Come, sit on my lap.” He rested against the lavish headboard, steering Tim to sit above the cock. He leaned against Wilhelm, stiff and unsure.

The creature held Timothy close, kissing his neck. “I’m not going to hurt you Timothy, that is the last thing I’ll ever want to do.” He held his hands out. “These will only hever keep you safe, remember?”

Timothy did and he nodded, forcing himself to relax against Wilhelm. It was not natural for him, not for years now.

It was awkward, but Wilhelm held him close, sighing into him happily, head leaning on his shoulders. “Let’s see if it works, hmm?” he whispered into Tim’s ear.

Breath shallow and excited, he nodded.

The creature’s large hands wrapped around Timothy’s cock. He was warm and soothing, massaging Tim’s cock to its full length. Then he stroked his own, huge in his hands.

He hummed against Tim. “You’re more attractive than I could ever have imagine.”

Timothy’s eyes turned sad and he couldn’t stop his fingers from rising to touch his twisted nose.

Wilhelm snatched his hand and brought it to his lips. “I remember my life before, Tim. All the people I came across and I would have chosen you even then.” He worked his cock over, reaching out to take Tim’s as well. His hand rubbed both, cocks pressed close together.

Tim’s hand squeezed in Wilhelm’s, his mouth opening to moan quietly. The hand was so large and warm and his cock rubbing against the larger one was incredible. Timothy arched back, head tucked under Wilhelm’s chin. He bucked his hips into Wilhelm’s hand, his breath catching in pain.

“Just relax and let me take care of you,” Wilhelm said.

Timothy lay against him, feeling foolish that he couldn’t move without immense pain.

Wilhelm massaged both of them, his own breath ragged and heavy in Timothy’s ear. Their sounds mingled together, breath hot and sweet on Tim’s flesh. When they were close, Timothy gasped, seeing a large part at the base of Wilhelm inflate.

“You have a knot!” Timothy shivered, suddenly imagining it inside of him.

“You like it?”

Tim nodded.

He felt Wilhelm’s smile on his neck. Timothy moaned, feeling the idea hit his toes and shoot back up through him, body clenching as he came. Wilhelm followed, shooting his orgasm over and over, large streams, spilling out over them. Tim breathed heavily against Wilhelm’s broad, wonderful chest.

Wilhelm moaned, deep and gravelly in Tim’s ear, milking all that he had. He kissed Tim’s jaw. “That was all for you, Timothy. And it wills always be for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
